Pequeña obsesión
by NeyGP
Summary: Kenma Kozume está obsesionado por su novio/mejor amigo Kuroo Testurou. Y él, como buen novio, ayuda a su minino para poder satisfacer esa "obsesión".


Kuroo y Kenma se encontraban descansando en la habitación del primero.

-Kuro, deja de moverte.

-Tú eres el que me está moviendo.

El rubio tenía acorralado a su pareja contra el colchón y su cuerpo. Se encontraba sentado sobre sus muslos tratando de que Tetsurou dejara de moverse.

-Esto es incómodo.

-Tú no eres el que tiene un bulto rosándote el trasero- dijo Kenma fastidiado por las quejas del otro.

Al escuchar eso Kuroo soltó una carcajada, divertido por la sinceridad de su novio.  
Ambos se hallaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, vistiendo solamente unos pequeños bóxers.

Kenma trataba de tomarle fotos sexys a Tetsurou pero este no cooperaba y terminaron en esa posición comprometedora.

Aún divertido por la situación, el pelinegro posó sus manos en la pequeña cintura del contrario, moviéndolo lentamente contra su entrepierna.

-Mmh… Kuro, no- se quejaba el menor tratando de detener los movimientos.

El mayor lo ignoro, y aprovechando la notoria diferencia de tamaño, posiciono a Kenma debajo de su cuerpo, quedando así entre sus piernas.

El rubio, aprovechando igualmente la vista que tenia de un Kuroo sonrojado, sudoroso y sonriente, tomo una foto.

-Salió bien – comento Kenma indiferente a la cara sorprendida del otro.

Mientras el rubio estaba distraído en su teléfono, Tetsurou se lo arrebato de las manos haciendo que este se enojara y tratara de quitárselo.

-Esto no es divertido Tetsurou.

-Lo es para mí, Gatito- Kuroo sonrió al ver la cara sonrojada de su pareja al escuchar ese apodo. Tomó una foto de su rostro.  
Forcejeando un poco más logró recuperarlo y revisó las fotos tomadas anteriormente. No borraría ni una, aunque unas estén borrosas o fueran suyas, le gustaban.

Mientras el menor estaba en su asunto, el pelinegro acariciaba distraído las piernas de este.

-No sueles estar tan pensativo en momentos como este. ¿Te pasa algo? –  
Pregunto Kenma sin despegar la vista del aparato entre sus manos.

-Es solo que me preguntaba… ¿por qué te gusta tanto tomar fotos mías?

Al escuchar la pregunta, despegó la vista del teléfono para posarla en el rostro confundido de Kuroo.

-Me gusta tu cara, la sonrisa arrogante que tienes y también tu cuerpo. No le veo el problema al querer tomar fotos de mi novio para poder recordarlo cuando no este.

-A veces pienso que solo me quieres por mi cuerpo- se quejó mientras hacía un falso puchero.

Kenma soltó un largo suspiro mientras se incorporaba en la cama para así poder besar a su pareja.

-Sabes que no es eso- susurro en medio de ese dulce beso.

-Lo sé- dijo soltando una sonrisa coqueta que tanto le encantaban al menor.

Sin esperar un segundo más, acercaron sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios en un beso totalmente diferente al anterior, más apasionado. Kuroo lamía el labio inferior de Kozume, logrando que este entre abriera los labios para así poder darle paso a su lengua, recorriendo cada rincón de la boca contraria y enredando sus lenguas. Momento después se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, dejando un rastro de saliva que unía sus bocas.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Kuroo junto más sus cuerpos para así poder rosas sus entrepiernas. El rubio se dejaba hacer, perdido totalmente en el placer que su pareja le daba.

Sin poder aguantar más tiempo, se despojaron de la única prenda que vestían, quedando totalmente desnudos.

-Que buena vista- susurro Kuroo al tiempo que tomaba el teléfono de la mesita de noche (donde anteriormente lo habían dejado) para sacar una foto del cuerpo desnudo de Kozume.

Al ver la cara de excitación que puso Tetsurou, supo que una idea totalmente descabellada cruzó su mente.

Sin previo aviso lo tomo de los hombros cambiando su posición, quedando con la cara pegada a la almohada.

-Tetsu- Susurro el rubio, imaginándose lo que su novio trataba de hacer.

-Shh, Gatito, relájate – le dijo en el oído, antes de besar y lamer detrás de este.

Fue recorriendo con besos y lamidas el cuello y espalda del menor, llegando a sus glúteos, mordiendo.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo entre jadeos kenma, enojado por la acción del mayor.

Pero este no se iba a detener. Viendo las intenciones del menor por querer separarse, le tomo las manos y con la ayuda de un cinturón que rondaba por el suelo de la habitación, las ató en su espalda, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Sin poder hacer nada, el rubio mordió la almohada pegada a su rostro por la frustración.

El pelinegro siguió con su trabajo, mordiendo y lamiendo los glúteos y piernas del más bajo sin pudor alguno. Subió lentamente, rozando sus labios en la tersa piel blanca hasta llegar a la entrada del menor, comenzando a dilatarla con su lengua. Kenma, al sentir la húmeda lengua de su novio dentro de él, pego un grito de sorpresa.

-Kuroo, ¡no! - decía desesperado entre jadeos ahogados, queriendo separarse sin mucho éxito. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos por el fuerte placer que sentía, pero que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

Al separarse lentamente de la entrada del rubio, buscó el teléfono, tomándolo de nuevo mientras introducía un dedo en la ya húmeda entrada de Kozume.

-Quiero que veas lo fácil que entran mis dedos en este erótico hoyo tuyo- dijo el mayor capturando todo en video. Al introducir el segundo dedo, Kenma ya no se resistía más y levanto las caderas inconscientemente.

-Buen gatito – susurro Kuroo al momento de desatarle las manos al menor.

Odiaba dejarse llevar por los juegos de Tetsurou, lo hacían sentir vulnerable, pero también bastante satisfecho.

Mientras este lo preparaba introduciendo un tercer dedo, Kenma se volvía loco con las corrientes de placer que le hacía tener la mano de Tetsurou, agregando también el hecho de que estaba siendo grabado.

-K-Kuroo… ¡Ya! – Estaba impaciente por sentir a su pareja.

-No te desesperes, ni mucho menos me des ordenes gatito. Recuerda quien es tu amo – mientras decía esto, le daba una palmada fuerte en el glúteo derecho, haciendo que pegara un grito de placer.

Sin parar los movimientos de su mano, pauso el video y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. A Kuroo le encantaba sentir la piel cálida y suave de Kozume, y nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de marcarla, para así darles a entender a los demás que era suyo y solo suyo.

-Mierda… -susurraba Tetusrou. Ya no soportaba más, necesitaba estar dentro del rubio. Sacó los dedos del interior del menor, haciendo que este pegara un quejido al sentirse vacío.

Sin perder la sonrisa, tomó el cuello de Kenma haciendo que levantara la cara, exponiendo así su dulce piel.

-Ponme el condón con esa boquita tuya, gatito – dijo Kuroo en el oído de Kozume, haciendo que se estremeciera por la voz tan sensual de su novio. Sin quejarse, se volteó en la cama colocándose entre las piernas del mayor. Después de sacar el condón del paquete, se lo coloco en los labios acercándose lentamente al gran miembro del contrario.

\- Hazlo lento – susurro el mayor, mientras tomaba a Kozume del cabello.  
Este lentamente rodeo la punta, bajando cuidadosamente hasta tener la mitad del falo de Tetsurou en su boca. Se retiró rápidamente del miembro del mayor al casi ahogarse gracias al susto que le dio al tener el flash de la cámara en sus ojos.

\- Ops, olvide el flash- Sonaba arrepentido, pero al verle la cara, esa sonrisa arrogante se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Supo que estaba más que divertido por la situación.

-Maldito – pensó Kenma antes de tomar de nuevo el miembro del contrario, apretándolo.

\- ¡Hey! Eso duele- se quejó Tetsurou por el apretón.

\- Mi garganta también duele.

\- Y pronto te dolerá otra parte del cuerpo- dijo Kuroo al tiempo que empujaba a Kenma contra el colchón. Tomando el teléfono del buró, comenzó a grabar de nuevo.

-Quiero que veas lo bien que encajamos, gatito.  
Kozume sin poder hacer nada, tomo las sabanas entre los dedos, apretando.  
Con la mano desocupada, Tetsurou tomo su miembro acercándolo a la entrada del rubio, rosando la punta contra esta. Lentamente fue introduciéndolo hasta llenarlo por completo. Sin poder evitarlo, Kuroo hizo una toma rápida del rostro de Kenma, el cual estaba sonrojado con los ojos llorosos y soltando un pequeño hilo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios.

\- Que cara tan erótica…

Al volver a colocar la atención en la entrada del menor, comenzó a salir y entrar despacio, sacando jadeos y pequeños gemidos a Kozume.

En verdad estaba disfrutando esto.

Las estocadas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y profundas. Sumergido en el placer, Kuroo tomó la pierna de Kenma colocando su cuerpo de lado, provocando que las embestidas fueran más profundas.

El rubio ya no podía más, pegando un grito de placer termino manchando las sábanas blancas.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías terminar- Dijo Tetsurou, con la voz rasposa de excitación, en el oído del menor, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de este.

El pelinegro volteó por completo el cuerpo de Kenma, separando con una mano las piernas de este.

Salió por completo del menor para volver a entrar de golpe y sin cuidado.  
Kozume disfrutaba cuando su pareja se ponía salvaje y brusca, lo admitía y no le avergonzaba decirlo.

Los gritos de placer que soltaba su novio y el sonido de las pieles húmedas chocando, volvían loco a Kuroo que, sin poder aguantar un poco más, se corrió dentro de su novio.

-Maldición…

Un poco mareado por la repentina oleada de placer, salió del interior de Kenma, sacando un quejido de este.

Cansados, se taparon con las sabanas sin importarles que estuvieran sucias, para así poder acurrucarse.

Kuroo se dispuso a abrazar al rubio por la espalda, escondiendo su cara en el cabello del menor mientras este revisaba la galería de su teléfono, avergonzado por el video que había tomado el mayor.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto…  
-Vamos, tu querías tener algo para "recordarme", así que esto te servirá mucho.

-Mmgh… - Se quejó Kenma, dejando su celular de lado para poder acomodarse mejor en el pecho de kuroo. Realmente le encantaba sacarle fotografías al cuerpo de su novio y más aún cuando terminaba en situaciones como esta. Él le llamaba "obsesión" por su cuerpo, pero en verdad no lo veía así, era más como un pequeño gusto, un "fetiche".

Tetsurou al sentir como su novio se pegaba a su cuerpo, sonrió.

\- ¿Listo para la segunda ronda, Gatito? – preguntó con su habitual sonrisa coqueta.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un cabezazo y un golpe en el pecho.


End file.
